


Weight

by vassalady



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Character Study, Ficlet, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-21 14:59:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6055918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vassalady/pseuds/vassalady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, Steve draws. Sometimes, he exercises. It becomes a cycle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Weight

To relax, sometimes Steve would draw. 

He would take a pencil and a drawing pad, close his eyes for a moment, and then draw whatever felt right at the moment. He liked the way the pencil flowed over the paper, in long curves or short scratches. He liked the faint scraping noise, so he never listened to music as he worked.

It was soothing and allowed his mind to drift.

Sometimes, though, Steve felt too heavy; he didn’t want to think or relax. Restless, he wanted to work himself to the point of exhaustion. That was harder. He ran and punched bags and did hundreds of push ups until his body, finally, screamed at him in protest. He would collapse in a heap, gasping for breath, finally at his limit.

It took hours to get to that point. Unfortunately, it did not take long for him to recover.

When he did, though, he usually went back to drawing. The restlessness gone, Steve could focus on the way the pencil danced over the paper and not feel a heavy weight pressing down on him again.

The restlessness and the weight always returned. Steve managed, however, to stamp it down, and so continued the cycle.


End file.
